


Equilux

by tyd44



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Friends With Benefits, M/M, doctor co-workers, implied lust but mostly fluff, ok I'm done, relationship that turns real soft ay, they're co-workers, with kinda a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyd44/pseuds/tyd44
Summary: Doctor Park tries not to burn himself with how warm doctor Im makes him feel.





	

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jinyoung’s been going down the long hall of the third floor for solid five minutes now.  
  
  
  
He keeps forgetting just how big the hospital is — one _wing_ of this complex is equal in size as the whole building of his last workplace, and that facility isn’t something he would call small. He still knew every corner, every turn, every hidden crack in the wall of the place after spending years there as head of cardiothoracic and he doesn’t even want to think of how many years it will take to memorize this _castle_ of a hospital.  
  
However, no matter how great his experience was at his old position, he sacrificed it and took a leap of faith, plunging into something completely new here as an attending.  
  
After all, this is _Seoul_ , and none of his hometown’s facilities and standards can measure with the capital’s.  
  
  
  
Just as Jinyoung wondered whether he will ever again reach the _head of cardio_ title, his eyes noticed the numerals at the door before him, just a few steps from the end of the hall. It is the same number he received on his pager about 15 minutes ago, along with the info of the transmitter – info that belonged to a certain neurosurgeon.  
  
  
  
  
Doctor Im Jaebum had a habit of privately paging Jinyoung, and Jinyoung had so many diverse encounters issued by it he stopped keeping track of them: from entering a patient room to act as doctor Im’s consultant to opening the door of the on-call room only to be cornered in the dark by the same doctor Im and touched rather ...inappropriately, the man’s hand finding its way under the white coat.  
  
  
_Jinyoung couldn’t decide which he loved more – the former or the latter:_  
_Im Jaebum being desperate for Park Jinyoung’s expertise_  
_or_  
_Im Jaebum being desperate for Park Jinyoung’s body?_  
  
  
To put it simply, after receiving a page from Jaebum, Jinyoung never knew whether he will spend the next hour saving someone’s life, bending over backwards managing paperwork or bent _forward_ on all fours for the neurosurgeon.  
  
Doctor Im’s routine, if it can be called as such (probably not), was wild and something that kept Jinyoung wondering at all times, and it was exactly what he was looking for when he moved to Seoul.  
  
  
Only he found it in a person instead of a career path.  
  
  
  
  
In any way, this was neither a patient nor an on-call room. Jinyoung didn’t even know what was set on this floor, so he redirected his gaze from the door to the window next to it in a try to sneak a peek yet it was futile, the blinds being pulled all the way down.  
  
  
He sighs silently before taking yet another leap of faith, reaching the door handle and pushing open.  
  
  
It was completely dark.  
  
  
“Doctor Im?”  
  
He closes the door behind him.  
  
  
A bit more used to the environment, he realizes he had set foot in a small office. A large heavy desk located at the end was in contrast with the narrow room, and the serious dark wood of all the furniture looked grotesque against the drawings plastered wall, kid’s scribbles along with messages that seemed to say _thank you_ or other encouraging words, all in clumsy crayon spelling.  
  
“Will you drop the _doctor_ already,” Jinyoung feels his heart jump at the sudden mumbling in the room and he almost yelps before making out a body lying on the brown leather couch set in front of him; bowing over its back to confirm that the voice indeed belonged to Jaebum.  
  
He didn’t see his face, only the top of his head as he buried his profile into the cushions, however, Jinyoung will always recognize the man’s broad shoulders, even under the scrubs he is wearing right now.  
  
“Stop being so official,” he seemed to grunt but Jinyoung dismissed it, making his way around the couch without replying.  
  
“Whose ...office is this?” he asks.

“Wang’s,” Jaebum sounds muffled against the soft leather.  
  
“ _Jackson_ Wang, head of pediatrics?” Jinyoung leans his hips onto the nearest sofa chair and now half seated observes the office again instead of doctor Im’s wide back.  
  
“Yeah, he borrowed it to me,” the older man confirms, still lying down and facing the cushions.  
  
Jinyoung notices Jaebum’s coat laid on the chair opposite from him and goes to remove his own too.  
  
“I didn’t think you two were ... _involved_ in any way,” Jinyoung admits, chuckling, as he folds the coat in his hands and proceeds to put it beside himself on the armrest.  
  
  
Truly, doctor Wang was one of the nicest and warmest people Jinyoung has ever met, he even spent his lunch break talking to him in the canteen yesterday, as well as today. Jaebum on the other hand… is not _cold_ , but it can be put as him being ...quite far away from warm. Based on his experience, Jinyoung just couldn’t put them in a room together. When he thinks about it, he doesn’t even think he ever _saw_ them in a room together either.  
  
  
Jaebum finally squirms as he elaborates:  
  
“We’re best friends.”  
  
The man then turns to look over his shoulder, him and Jinyoung making eye contact at last.  
  
“Is something off about that? _Doctor_ Park?”  
  
“No, not at all,” Jinyoung almost stutters and he is unsure why. In avoiding of answering that question, he decides to change the subject.  
  
“Anyway, don’t you have your own office?”  
  
Jaebum turns back around, Jinyoung again left with only watching the man’s shoulders.  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
Jinyoung anticipated for the neurosurgeon to expand on that, but all he was left with was a negative.  
  
He feels uncomfortable in the unexpected silence, and as soon as he was ready to open his mouth and blurt out whatever interesting fact regarding this case he’s been working on in the lab for the past week, there’s a rustling sound making him tense up.  
  
“Jinyoungie,” his heart hurts nervously at Jaebum calling out to him like this, and hurts even more when the older man moves his head up and around to look at him again.  
  
The man then slides a hand to the empty spot behind him, gently tapping it once.  
  
“C'mere.”  
  
When Jinyoung doesn’t move right away, Jaebum turns over his whole body to completely face him. He doesn’t say anything, only rests his palm at the place where he obviously invited the younger to lie next to him.  
  
Jinyoung says nothing either, just slowly steps out to join him on the couch.  
  
He lies down, and before he even gets to internally scold himself for complying so fast, Jaebum slides an arm under his and around his waist. The man pulls himself close, Jinyoung turning on his side from the unusually gentle though _usual_ manhandle.  
  
  
Are they… spooning?  
  
  
“Doct—,” he starts but changes his mind.  
  
“ _Jaebumssi_ , what are we doing?” he puts emphasis on the _what_ and hopes for the best.  
  
“Napping,” Jaebum replies, quick and leisurely. Jinyoung feels the man’s breath right under his ear.  
  
“And you need _me_ for that? You can’t ...do that ... _on your own_ ?”  
  
Jaebum strengthens his grip around the younger’s stomach while Jinyoung stares into the dark, the weight of his head leaned onto his wrists.  
  
“...No,” he breathes again under his ear and Jinyoung feels something tingle in his abdomen.  
  
Jaebum sounds as rushed as the response Jinyoung prepared in his head when he speaks again.  
  
“I just spent 15 hours in the OR and I just wanna sleep, alright,” he puts it out so fast it took Jinyoung a few seconds to process it and the whole time he kept himself silent, although spit was collecting at the back of his throat as he was trying really hard not to swallow.  
  
  
  
It’s not like they haven’t slept together before.  
It’s just that Jinyoung was used to it happening after ...sex.  
Therefore, all these sensations seemed both new _and_ familiar at the same time.  
  
  
  
Is it just Jinyoung or is it a bit stifling in here?  
  
  
  
“Can I at least open the window?”  
  
“No,” Jaebum mumbles again, “if you do the sun will come in.”  
  
The man sounds so, so tired, hence sounding more like a boy.  
  
“Does it really have to be so dark in here?” Jinyoung both teases and worries.  
  
“If it isn’t dark I can’t focus on sleeping.”  
  
Jinyoung laughs.  
  
“Who _focuses_ on _sleeping_ ?”  
  
No response.  
  
“...Jaebumssi?”  
  
  
Jinyoung stops for a second and listens to Jaebum’s breathing pattern.  
  
Realizing the man already fell asleep with an arm around his waist, he smiles.  
  
  
  
He also kind of snuggles into his soft hold.  
  
  
  
  
But no one will know, right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you liked this despite it being sUPER short sigh
> 
> it's just something i wrote quick and i decided to post bc they've been playing some medical dramas on tv lately and i'm having these feELINgs
> 
> there's also a story of how they came together but hey ya i put that aside for now bc i'm a real big mess but who knows!!!!! maybe i'll revive it with a sudden prequelish update hA
> 
> blowing kisses to y'all who stuck with this and read it through thank youdkjgdjgngk so much


End file.
